


And it blinds.

by syuuper



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuuper/pseuds/syuuper
Summary: Matt pines for some boys.





	And it blinds.

What human eyes perceive as darkness is actually where light isn’t. The light crowds out all the dark, shoves it into the back to cower and brings shape and color into being. Tord had told him that, once, a long time ago. Matt has never forgotten it, mostly because that’s how the shorter man made him feel. Like all the dark bits were being shoved out of the way for something bright and magnificent and great. Tord would shout and grin and get in his personal space and Matt coveted all of those little moments between them, yearning but having learnt to take what he could get. Tord was too smart for him, anyway. 

And then he discovered Edd. It’s not like the guy went anywhere or did anything significant to catch Matt’s attention, it’s just that time passed and they were closer. As Tord was intelligent, Edd was creative, always doodling and writing and scampering off to get an idea down. 

They worked fantastic together, and they noticed it too, joining up for projects more and more often with Matt left reeling in their wake. He wasn’t jealous- or, envious, even. He was happy for them, warmth in his chest and a bright delighted smile on his face as they got closer. He watched their looks and touches and blushes linger, and imagined being a part of that some day, with someone he could understand. 

Matt isn’t stupid, it just takes him a little longer to grasp things that should be common knowledge, and by then Tord and Edd and even Tom are well ahead, and his attempts to rationalize just get him in trouble. So he’s alright with letting them go on ahead, he’ll catch up! And they do try to explain for him, it isn’t their faults.

Tom’s joined them, and when Matt sees his soft smile for the first time, after Tord’s said something cheesy and Edd laughed at him, it makes his stomach do the most enchanted flutter. Tom is just pretty, no matter how you spin it, and Matt would have liked to kiss him, once, with plenty of plausible deniability. He’s very, intense. Caught up in feelings so present and loud he has to get them out or tamp them down for later. A man of vices and wit and facets. Matt feels painfully shallow next to him, which is alright. Not everyone can be intense and creative and a genius.

So Matt sits back and updates his Instagram and preens and watches the other three goof off on the couch like he’s not there. He prefers it like this, where he can watch like it’s a comfort-food tv show. They’re his comfort food. Tord, with his hoodie on insideout because he got up late and had to rush to get up this morning. Edd with his chewed fingernails and untied shoelaces. Tom, lips stained with stale halloween candy and his untameable hair.

They’re crude and gross and annoying and dumb and not his, never his, always eachothers. But he can watch. And that’s pretty much the same thing.


End file.
